<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【番外】裙下之物part2 by dazhentanxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808224">【番外】裙下之物part2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao'>dazhentanxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【番外】裙下之物part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【番外】裙下之物part2</p><p>最近出不了门，很多工作都是在家里视频和电话遥控。</p><p>陆绎正在和子公司的人说着新一季度的事情，关于利益，总是分毫计较，会议那头的人听得仔细。</p><p>却……不能看到……桌子下的情况，袁今夏躲在下面，坏心眼地吸吮着那东西，也不是尽心尽力，就是玩他。</p><p>那青筋暴鼓的丑东西，禁不住撩拨，硬得厉害，袁今夏存心要玩，自然没人顶得住。</p><p>话说了一半，陆绎的脸古怪变了颜色，下面的人以为说错话，态度小心翼翼。</p><p>陆绎默不作声，关了视频，退了出来。</p><p>捞起桌子下的袁今夏，呼吸瞬间大乱，抱着她坐在红木桌上，丑东西一跳一跳搁在她腿根。</p><p>“好玩吗？”</p><p>小妖精笑得很开心，甚至舔了下自己手指,暗示十足。“不好玩吗？”</p><p>在家穿着睡衣，陆绎就这么大喇喇地隔着内裤，刺了下她的缝隙。“不生气好不好？我……我生来就是为了给你玩的。”</p><p>小妖精装听不见。</p><p>这事儿，要怪媒体，莫名其妙翻陆绎旧账，什么CP、什么红颜，他要被袁今夏搞死了。</p><p>陆绎忍着那股射意，稍稍拨开内裤，小心翼翼探进她体内，艹，他要哭了！</p><p>进是进去了，袁今夏不让他动。勾着他脖子，小屁股自己扭来扭去，全然当他按摩棒。</p><p>名贵的红木桌上，很快积了汪水渍，小妖精动得更快乐。喷出来的淫水滴滴答答流过桌面，落在地毯上。</p><p>她玩爽了，陆绎的那东西还硬邦邦嵌在她休内，轻轻一动都能感官的快感。</p><p>陆绎干脆抱着她往卧室走，粗硬的东西故意在她体内左右晃了下还又往里捅，激得小妖精抽抽噎噎泄了出来。</p><p>“都磨红了。”陆绎放下她，看了下她的小屁屁，花唇肿起来，花珠硬硬一颗。不敢大力，只是慢慢磨她。“你别不和我说话……我心里难受……那些……都是假的，我的身子是你的……没人碰过……”</p><p>袁今夏看着他，“你要是被人碰过，我TM早阉了你。”</p><p>这话，陆绎听出了别的意思，眼睛都亮了，“你～你一直关注着我？”</p><p>“你TM做不做！”袁今夏对他吼。</p><p>陆绎装听不见，小狗一样舔得她嘴巴和胸满是口水，入得又深又重，脆弱的花蕊心被他捣得细碎声不停。</p><p>女人的穴口被撞得发麻，好似随时都会裂开一样，狗男人疯起来，她有时候真受不住快。</p><p>“慢点儿……啊啊啊～唔……”</p><p>陆绎感觉到她湿暖的内里规律收缩，缠得自己那东西越来越紧，捞了她坐在自己身上，上上下下颠簸起来。</p><p>这姿势入得深，偶尔力气失了分寸还能艹开宫口。</p><p>果不其然，女人的呻吟大了起来，又浪又媚，两团乳肉颤得发抖，表情痛苦又欢愉。</p><p>陆绎看得眼睛都快冒火，一声不吭胯下动作又急又密，恨不能在高潮里再弄几次。</p><p>太紧了，高潮中的绞动，陆绎被她弄得发痛，但……越是这样越想弄她，想将她的身体艹松艹软艹烂！</p><p>情欲到了巅峰，男人的脑子里只有原始的本能和冲动。怪不得说，男人临界的那一点，最贴近上帝。</p><p>都TM爽到天灵盖发麻了，能不见上帝吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>